1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for processing the information to forward multicast packets in a communication network environment such as token ring, ATM, Ethernet, Fast Ethernet, Gigabit Ethernet, 10 Gigabit Ethernet or any other networking environment. In particular, the present invention relates to network devices, including switches, routers and bridges, which allow data to be routed and moved in networks, and the method of routing data. The present invention can be implemented in a network component, which may include discrete devices or which may be implemented on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon chip. The invention may also be integrated in software, or a combination of hardware and software.
2. Description of the Related Art
In networking applications, an incoming packet enters an ingress port of a network component, such as a switch. The network component processes the incoming packet and directs it to an egress port. In processing the incoming packet, the network component can examine the incoming packet on the ingress side, and can determine addressing and routing information to enhance network performance.
As the demands for faster processing speed and lower cost network components increase, so do the demands for an innovative system to meet such demands. Accordingly, there may be a need for an efficient method and means for forwarding multicast data between interconnected network devices, and a need for a method that allows for efficient replication of Internet Protocol (IP) multicast packets.